Their Kind
by The ViVi Army
Summary: "We have been attacked by your kind before." It was one simple sentence, and yet, there was so much contained behind it. Had they just asked, perhaps they could have prevented this whole mishap.
1. Prologue

**Their Kind**

_Violet and Vivian_

**Prologue**

* * *

_"We have been attacked by your kind before." It was one simple sentence, and yet, there was so much contained behind it. Had they just asked, perhaps they could have prevented this whole mishap. _

* * *

Have you ever wondered what they were talking about in "Brothers in Arms" when the other team told our famed hyper force of how they had been attacked by other robotic simians in the past? Where in the universe could they have been attacked by other cybernetic simians and why? Well dear child, we shall answer your curious inquiries.

On many planets there is a species of monkey that holds a very unique ability. It is the ability to wield the mysterious force known as the Power Primate that makes Terian Monkeys so special! The first to discover this interesting trait, was none other than the alchemist, in his beloved pets. This is the initial reason he chose to make his beloved hyper force after his silver monkey didn't work out.

The knowledge of the Terian monkey's ability and how to safely and efficiently convert them into a robotic form was then passed on to the the evil mind of the Skeleton King! Being the secret evil genius that he was, he decided to turn the alchemists own idea against him. An army to face against the only _real _threat against his schemes.

Since the hyper force had been awakened by the chosen one, he had been distracting them as he amassed his army, when Mandarin returned, he even had the perfect leader (of course, there was that whole need to make a couple clones after the original ran off in frustration!) He invaded planet after planet, in search of more Terian monkeys he could add to his army, each time, his forces grew stronger.

Skeleton King knew his army needed something to train with, and he needed a grunt to invade Shuggazoom and distract the hyper force as he prepared, and so formless were created! Eventually, the army began requesting to use formless as servants as well, which Skeleton King allowed after a little careful pestering on the matter.

After Skeleton King was raised from the dead, he decided it was time to finally start his true scheme. He had 600 robot monkeys at the ready to take his enemies down. A perfect army of well trained and organized soldiers stood at his disposal. It was time he fought fire with fire.

Their kind, with their kind.


	2. Monkeydoodle!

**Their Kind**

_Violet and Vivian_

**Monkeydoodle!**

It was a gorgeous day in Shuggazoom City, if not a tad hot. So where was our dear hyper force on this most perfect of days?

"Why does the community center have so many boxes!?" Sprx loudly complained. "And why do they all need to be moved?"

"Sprx, we promised we'd assist them today" Gibson chastised, then muttered under his breath, "No matter how terrible the timing."

The hyper force had graciously offered to help the relatively new community center with any odd jobs they needed done. However, none of them were too happy about the unexpected amount of work in an unexpected amount of heat.

They had split up, three and three. Antauri, Gibson, and Sprx were moving boxes of supplies into the building, while Nova, Chiro, and Otto were slaving away at repainting the already weathered exterior of the center.

The sun's rays rained their unforgiving heat upon the hard working monkey team. Each member of the team had worked up a thin sheen of sweat (well, other than the fully robotic Antauri). Another factor in the bad mood - other than the heat - was the fact that they were barely getting started! The community center's manager had been working them like mules; this was not what they thought they were getting into when they volunteered. Hunger tugged at their stomachs while soreness clenched their muscles.

Perhaps the biggest mood dampener, however, was their second in command using his telekinesis to lift his share of supplies with barely any effort on his part.

The blue and red monkeys couldn't contain their resentment for him, and justly gave him a constant glare as they worked.

Finally, someone spoke up.

"You know, it's really not fair that all three of you have an equal share while Antauri is just using his powers." Chiro pointed out, a bit annoyed at the unfairness of the situation.

"If the rest of you would spend some time training your Power Primate skills, you could do this as well… well, other than you Chiro. You already work at it," Antauri said, addressing his teammates as if they were children.

"Antauri, we've trained in the past," Gibson pointed out. "None of us were ever able to grasp it the way you, Mandarin, and Chiro have."

Antauri just shrugged. Gibson couldn't suppress an eyeroll. No matter how many times he said it, it just didn't go through the second in command's thick, metal skull!

Before another witty retort could be thrown out, something appeared in the distance.

"What's that?" Chiro pointed.

"I think it's a...TV bot." Nova said, squinting to see.

"This bodes ill," Gibson frowned worriedly.

"You mean something we have to go defend the city from instead of carrying all these heavy boxes? Oh no!" Sprx said sarcastically.

Gibson didn't even give him a reproachful look, privately agreeing with the red monkey. He detested this manual labor, and was grateful for the distraction. If he was going to exhaust himself physically, he would rather do it fighting Skeleton King or some other threat to the city.

A _single _TV bot approached the city in an eerily calm fashion. It put the team on edge and made their fur stand on end. Skeleton King was never this poised about a threat; he seemed assured of his victory.

"Hello, hyper force," the image of the greatest threat to Shuggazoom smirked evilly, confidence nearly oozing from him.

Chiro, however, was totally oblivious to the monkey's worries about the odd circumstances. He gave a cocky grin. "Do you really think you can stop us with _one _TV bot? Now you're just getting desperate," the boy teased.

The rest of the team wanted to smack the kid's mouth off. Couldn't he see that something was off about this whole situation? None of them could put their finger on exactly _why _Skeleton King was acting so differently than usual…

Skeleton King laughed. "Why would I even _try _to fight you with such a pathetic creation? There is more up my sleeve then you ever knew, boy. Mark my words, you have fought your last formless."

While the five monkeys felt fear enter their hearts, Chiro frowned confusedly. After all, wouldn't that _help_ the team more than hurt? Before Chiro could say anything that might jeopardize their situation, Antauri stepped up, gently pulling Chiro back.

"You can throw an army at us Skeleton King and we will still defeat you," he said firmly. "We are prepared for anything you can use against us."

Skeleton King just chuckled. "An army is exactly what you'll face. An army that has been years in the making."

Chiro couldn't resist a comment. "You've thrown armies at us before!"

"I've thrown pitiful distractions at you!" Skeleton King corrected harshly.

The boy frowned, still struggling to comprehend the situation, while the rest of the team was just thankful he'd shut up.

"You see, I've made you some _playmates_. I'm sure you'll just love them; you have _so_ much in common." Skeleton King said

Then, suddenly, the TV bot exploded, raining metal bits and fire. The team stared in shock for a moment, before dodging the raining debris.

"Look! On the horizon," a citizen called.

Sure enough, there was something approaching.

"What is that?" Chiro squinted.

"I don't know. It's a good thing we had the foresight to install monitors inside the center!" Gibson said, opening the door and leading the team inside. He pressed some buttons, allowing them to get a good look at the creatures approaching.

An army of cybernetic monkeys, coming in every shade humanly imaginable of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, white, and black, appeared on screen, marching towards Shuggazoom with purpose in their eyes.

"Whoa! He cloned you guys?!" Chiro's eyes widened.

The team shot him the dirtiest of looks.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You know we don't go around talking about how hard it is to tell all you _humans_ apart!" Sprx said hatefully.

"_Sprx_! There's no need to be so rude about it!" Gibson scolded.

"Did you just _hear_ the kid?" Sprx said "He said we all looked the same to him!"

Gibson rolled his eyes. "Of course I heard him. I'm right here. But that still doesn't call for such rashness!"

"Can you guys argue later? We have bigger problems at the moment!" Nova glared, then turned to Chiro. "Although that _was_ pretty insulting, Chiro."

He gave a sort of shrug. "Sorry; it's just… oh, nevermind," he quickly covered up, not wanting to insult them again.

"How are we supposed to fight other robot monkeys!?" Sprx asked vehemently.

Gibson suddenly became very interested in his fingers, nerves nearly getting the best of the blue monkey.

"Um." he squeaked. "I have a way."

"Well, what is it?" Sprx asked impatiently.

"You're not gonna like it." Gibsons warned softly.

"Obviously I'll prefer it over us all getting our tails handed to us!"

"Oh, no you won't" Gibson timidly assured.

"Spit it out already!" Nova demanded.

"Sprx, you remember when you were possessed by the fire of hate and threatened to rip Nova apart piece by piece," Gibson said, wincing.

"Yeah..." Sprx said slowly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Well….You see…." Gibson began awkwardly. "The reason you have magnets….." He sighed deeply in preparation for this revelation, "is to take one of us out if we go rogue."

"No…." Sprx said quietly.

"It's a failsafe of sorts. I discovered it many years ago, but I feared Sprx's reaction….especially after the fire." Gibson groaned, distressed by his own words. He had hoped he would never have to tell the team.

"No…." Sprx repeated.

"Sprx, I understand how much this upsets you, and believe me, I _never_ wanted this day to come," Gibson assured. "But you _are _the best equipped to deal with this situation."

"NO!" Sprx finally yelled.

"Inevitably it will be your decision Sprx. Nobody is going to force you to do anything." Antauri said caringly. "This is a very difficult choice, and I understand that you do not want to do this."

The room was as silent as a grave.

"Fine...I'll do it." Sprx grudgingly agreed. "But I'm not killing _any_ of them!"

"No one's asking you to." Chiro said, placing his hand on Sprx's shoulder. He empathized with the red monkey, knowing how it felt to have a huge responsibility placed on your shoulders. However, he also knew that his was welcomed, while Sprx's was not.

Otto turned his attention from the screen he had been watching intently.

"Uh, guys?" he said "There's…a _lot_ of these guys."

"Meaning?" Gibson inquired.

Otto punched a few keys and his jaw dropped.

"The computer says it's 600," Otto said grimly. "That's like… us times a hundred!"

There was another silence as the team wrapped their heads around the unexpected battle they were about to fight.

"Monkeydoodle!"

* * *

**Hey Vivian!**

_Hello, Violet! _

**We're doing an author's note now!**

_Yay! First one so far, I believe. _

**I know right?!**

**So how's everyone enjoying the story so far?**

_I know I'm enjoying it… but I'm helping write it. So, I don't really count, now do I?_

**I don't know what to say now!**

_Um… _

**How about: Make us feel special and review?**

_Works for me!_

**smiles!**

-\V/


	3. Second Thoughts

**Their**** Kind**

_Violet and Vivian_

**Second Thoughts**

As the army advanced, each member had different thoughts racing through their minds. Today was the day they had been training for since they first gained conscious thought.

Some were confident.

Mercy couldn't wait to reach the hyper force and begin the big battle. The one she had been groomed and prepped for for so long. The one her team had been groomed and prepped for. The one the entire _army_ had been groomed and prepped for! There was no way she could let herself lose this battle!

Not that losing was really a risk - Skeleton King had seen to that, throwing the very definition of "overkill" out on this battlefield just to defeat six opponents.

The only real concern Mercy had, was that this fight was going to be unsatisfyingly short. Mercy was the kind of monkey who relished the thrill of fighting a worthy opponent, however few she met.

Some were relieved.

Cateye wanted this over with! When it was all said and done, everybody could finally focus on something else! Their lives would no longer be absorbed with training for this one fight! It would be over! The goal to "beat the hyper force" would finally be accomplished!

It would all be done with and she could stop worrying about it!

Some were eager.

Ecto had spent so much time preparing for this moment, _his_ moment! He knew that so much of this fight was resting on _his _weapons! His ability to keep the one possible threat out of the fight was the single most important part of this battle.

Ecto was ready to face his self appointed nemesis and beat him. He would have his victory and finally find happiness in it. This defeat was all he ever wanted, all he ever trained for, all he ever focused on!

He. Would. Win.

He had to.

Some were reluctant.

Hazard didn't really want to do this. He lacked the confidence to even _talk_ most the time, and now he had to go into this huge fight? He _really _wasn't looking forward to it.

He sighed. _"I bet Bullet isn't this nervous!" _ he thought.

Of course his thoughts turned to her. Why wouldn't they? She was so confident and bold! Just the way she carried herself made you want to make way and follow! She wasn't afraid to stand up for her beliefs! Even if it would get her in trouble, she'd stand up. Even when she stood alone, she still stood.

And on top of all that, she was gorgeous!

Hazard was completely in love with her…. but she didn't know he existed. That was not just his low self esteem talking, he had literally never worked up the courage to say a word to her. Not that that was a surprise, he couldn't really work up the courage to talk to much of anyone.

This is why people thought he was a cool loner. No joke, people thought he was silent to them because they weren't worth his time!

Hazard bumped into the monkey in front of him.

"Ah!" Venom yelped, then glanced back to see who had bumped him.

"Sorry," he said, upon seeing it was Hazard.

Hazard said nothing. He had gotten so distracted thinking about Bullet, he totally forgot he was marching into a battle!

He stole a tiny glance at her. So ready, so confident, so strong…..so beautiful.

Some were frightened.

Frigid was out of his element. He was used to being in a lab; not marching on a battlefield! However, Skeleton King had made this top priority, which meant every monkey fought.

That didn't mean he liked it, of course. Though it was more than not liking it - Frigid was scared. He wouldn't deny that he was a tad bit dramatic when it came to this kind of thing. After all, he had been in battles before and done fine. But this was _the _battle! The battle they had been training for since day one!

And as Talon had once told him, "Just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean they aren't out to get you."

Although, Frigid couldn't remember who Talon had been quoting at the time.

Despite the fact he had been accepted into the highest rank possible; despite the fact he had done the calculations and deduced the odds were impossibly in their favor… Frigid was still scared.

Some were excited.

Shadow couldn't wait until they got there! She was ready to get into this fight. Her competitive nature made her want to do her best and see if it was enough to beat the hyper force! It wasn't that she was a sore loser, she just always wanted to get good enough to be the best, and from what she heard, the hyper force was currently "the best".

"_Not for long,"_ she thought gleefully.

Some were indifferent.

Phobia really didn't care who won. The way she saw it, they were all guilty of something and all deserved defeat. No one deserved their existence, not even her.

She saw conscious thought as a curse.

There were only two things she wanted. To have her wretched sentience taken back, and to be brought back to whatever planet she had been wrongfully taken from.

Since neither of those were really readily available options, all she could settle for was destroying everything in front of her.

Some were worried.

Arrow kept glancing to where her little brother marched with Thor's team. She was worried about him. She knew that being really good was important to him. Important enough that it caused him to try so hard he made mistakes!

And what if he made a mistake that was fatal? What if… what if he didn't come back?

"_Don't think like that, Arrow," _she told herself. _"He's strong - he didn't make it into the highest rank for nothing. You know he'll pull through!" _

That helped a little… but she was still worried for him.

And it was hard for her to have him so far away. She despised that he was on another team; especially since it was Thor's! The egomaniac ### that hit on her every time she went to see her brother.

It was even more difficult as they were marching. She went through this every time they went to fight - though this was the one she was most worried about. She always wanted to shield him; to keep him out of the battlefield, even if it was irrational. They were members of an army, and she wanted to keep him from fighting? Yeah, right.

Some were jealous.

Not that it had anything to do with the upcoming battle, but Pyro couldn't stop glaring at Thor. The ego-filled jerk kept trying to flirt with Arrow.

Pyro hated that Arrow had chosen to march next to his team, but he knew why. He knew she was worried about her little brother, but couldn't she tell she was annoying him?

Pyro kept catching Bow's angry "did she _really_ have to do this!?" look.

Pyro sighed, he sure was part of a dysfunctional group.

Some were hateful.

Bow glared at his sister, who clearly wasn't getting the hint.

"_What is wrong with her?" _he thought _"It's not enough that she has to be better than me at _everything_, but then she has to baby me too! Like I can't even take care of myself as well as she can!"_

Bow tried to catch his friend Pyro's attention, but of course he was too busy giving Thor glares for flirting with Arrow.

Bow gave Pyro a few angry looks.

Arrow and Pyro always talked about how much they hate Thor. Could they just get it through their heads that Bow _liked_ him!?

He was strong and aggressive, all of what Bow wanted to be. The only person he would have prefered to be his team leader would have been Shard, but sadly Shard had died mysteriously just before Bow was promoted to first rank.

Well Bow would show them all! He would make Shard proud! He'd be the best in this fight! He'd at least be better than his stupid sister!

Some were…..having second thoughts.

"_Why am I here?"_ Mace thought nervously _"I don't want to be here! I don't want to fight! This is wrong! All of this is wrong!"_

Mace knew she was on the wrong side; she knew this was evil, and she hated it!

She hated the army even when she got her name. She always called herself "Macy" in her head.

The delicately girly sound was a much better match to her than a crude, spike covered stick.

Mace wished she'd had the courage in the previous weeks, months, or years to warn the hyper force of the army.

But she was too tiny and scared to oppose any of her superiors.

Mace wanted to help the hyper force somehow, but what could she do now? They were already marching to war, after all.

While everyone else that she knew of was either accepting or happy about the upcoming fight, Mace still nervously had her second thoughts.

* * *

**Just so you guys know the "###" is our substitute for a monkey swearing in their primate language. Meaning, to a human, it just sounds like a monkey screech.**

**We figured -monkey screech- or something would pull people out of the story.**

**### seemed to look better, especially since people use that for swear words anyway! **

**-\V/**


End file.
